Close To You
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Mitchie never went to Camp Rock, when she was 16 she was an obsessive Connect 3 fan, but not anymore. She is 20, and lives with her best friend Caitlyn. She bumps in to someone who looks familiar, but who is it? Could it be Shane Gray? Rated K - T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) I've had this idea for a little while now, and I am fairly pleased with how it came out :) I will carry this on, of course only if you guys review! Please read and review my other stories, some I have lost insperation in, or I am currently working on. :)**

**So, yeah...what else...OH! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, or CR characters...sadly. :P

* * *

**

When I was younger, 16 to be exact, I used to fantasize over Connect 3. They were the only thing I talked about all day long, my friends would cal my 'Connect 3 Obsessive Fan' and I would just laugh it off. My dad couldn't stand the members of Connect 3, saying they were a bad influence on kids. I'm not sure how they were a bad influence but apparently they were. My mum would just laugh at how obsessed I was. I was mostly obsessed with Shane Gray, I'm not sure why, it's just, he seemed like my perfect guy, my mum said 'Oh no, go after Nate, he's the one who will end up with all the money' but, I knew that I would never meet Connect 3 baring mind, go out with one of them.

I'm now 19, and I work at Barney's Burgers. I've worked there since I was 16, it's definitely not my dream job, but, it pays my bills. A couple of months back, I moved out to live with Caitlyn, my best friend. Both of us want to be somewhere in the music industry, but the difference between the pair of us is that Caitlyn has the guts to try it, I don't I am way too scared about being turned down.

'Hey Cait!' I said while walking into the lounge, I'd just come back from work,

'Hey Mitch! Look what I found! I was clearing out some old stuff of mine, and look!' She held up a massive poster of Connect 3.

'Oh my gosh! Connect 3! I haven't heard anything about them in ages!' I sat down next to Caitlyn,

'I know, the last I hear, was that Jason got married, and the Nate started a solo career, and Shane just went!' I nodded in deep thought,

'Hmm, I wonder where they all are now!'

'Yeah…'

'Anyway, do you want a milkshake?' I asked Cait, coming out of my thought.

'Yeah please, strawberry please!' I laughed, and stood up. Cait always asked for strawberry.

I got everything out for a milk shake, apart from the vital park, milk.

'Cait! Have we got any milk?' I asked,

'Umm, oh no sorry! I used it all this morning!' I laughed, and grabbed my coat,

'Okay, I'm just going to get some then,' I saw Cait nod, and so I walked out the door. It only took about 10 minutes to get to town by foot, so I started walking, thinking of songs in my head. 5 minutes through my walk, I felt myself bump into someone. I fell backwards and groaned.

'Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,' I said. The person chuckled, they gave me their hand, to help my up, I gladly took it and stood up,

'It's okay, I was rushing, I need to get to the supermarket quick!' I laughed and looked at their face, hmm it seemed familiar, probably someone from school. I smiled and asked,

'Why's that?' They answered,

'Cause I desperately want a milkshake, and I have no milk!'

'Oh gosh same here!' we both laughed,

'So what's your name?' he asked me,

'Mitchie, you?' by now we had started walking towards the supermarket,

'Shane.'

'Nice to meet you Shane' I said while grinning,

'You too Mitchie'

'So, do you live round here?' I asked Shane,

'Yeah, I live in Pagnolia street, number 36A' I looked around shocked, 'what?' Shane asked,

'How come I haven't seen you around before? I live in Pagnolia street, Number 36B!'

'I don't know, maybe you're out different times I'm out you know,' he said,

'Hmm, yeah probably!' we came to the supermarket and entered it, I grabbed a basket, and so did Shane, I'm sure that I would buy more than I needed, I usually do.

We both walked around for a bit, chatting, and grabbing things that looked appetizing. Soon we got to the checkouts, I looked at all my items, as I had laid them on the conveyer belt,

'I'm sure there is something missing…'

'Hmm, but what?' Shane questioned, looking in his own basket. It then clicked; we looked at each other,

'Milk!' we both stated at the same time, we then burst out laughing, and I ran round to get some milk for the pair of us.

I came back and realised I suddenly had more items on the conveyer belt. I looked up, and noticed Shane starting to put the items in bags, I put the milk on the en and walked up to him,

'What are you doing?' I asked him,

'Paying for your shopping!' he answered,

'Uhh, why?' honestly to say I was confused is an understatement,

'Cause I can, and don't try to stop me' I just stood there shell shocked, is it really?

'Shane…?'

'Yeah Mitch?' by now we were walking back home,

'What's your last name?'

'Uhh, why?'

'Please, just tell me!' I smiled at him,

'Gray, my last name is Gray,'

'It is you!' I said, still not really believing it,

'Umm, yeah, don't tell me your going to have a fan moment and run off and day Shane Gray bought you your shopping,' I laughed,

'No, I would have when I was 16 but no, not anymore, I'm just shocked you live in New Jersey! I would have thought you would live in California or something, you know, always at the parties etc.' Shane chuckled and shook his head,

'No, I did try that, but it wasn't really my thing, so when your were 16 huh!? I take it you were a fan?'

'Yeah,, I was, a major fan, but then I realised that you're human and it was wrong to be so obsessive over you!'

'Haha! So how old are you now?'

'20, you?'

'22, only 2 years older than you!' I laughed.

Soon enough we got to our houses,,

'I'll see you around Shane,' I said while getting my shopping from him,

'Hey, why don't you come round in 10 minutes? We can get to know each other?' I smiled,

'Sure see you then he grinned at me, and walked away, I grinned, and stepped inside.

Little did I know, that today was the start of a new life for me.

**

* * *

I hope you liked this :D**

**Please, please review :)**

**The really make me smile :)**

**Maddie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo wassup guys :) Yes, I should be asleep right now, but I just felt like writing this chapter, and posting it for you, I got SO many alerts, but hardly any reviews :/ So please review if you read this!**

**Yes soo... that's pretty much it :D Oh! How quick do you guys think I should get Shane & Mitchie together? Should I wait like 5-10 chapters or less or more? I don't know up to you guys! Obviously they are going to get together! I mean it _is_ a Smitchie story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Camp Rock, Joe Jonas, Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, La la, all that lot!**

**Oh follow me on twitter, it's: maddiebutler :D**

**Right, i'll let you read :D

* * *

**

As I stepped into the house, I had Caitlyn in my face, practically screaming,

'Omygosh! Mitchie you ARE alive! I never knew it took 45 minutes to get some milk! And who were you just talking to huh!?' I laughed at how panicky Caitlyn had got,

'Cait, I'm fine, and it was just, a friend,' I wasn't ready for Caitlyn to know that it was Shane Gray, former band member of Connect 3,

'Oh right okay, anyway, MILKSHAKE!''

'Umm, actually Cait, sorry but I need to go out somewhere…' I trailed off at the end,

'Hun, that's fine, just tell me all the gossip on the guy afterwards!' I looked at her as if to say 'how do you know it's a guy!?' and she said,

'I dunno, instinct!' I laughed, and rushed out of the door.

I was stood in front of Pagnolia Street, 36A, about to knock, when the door flung open, and Shane smiled at me,

'Hey Mitch! Come in!' I smiled, and walked in, and looked around. Everything was in the same layout as my house, well I suppose they are A and B!

'So, do you want a milkshake?' Shane asked me,

'Sure! I'll help' we walked into the kitchen and got all the ingredients out for making a milkshake.

'What flavour do you want?' Shane asked,

'Hmm, I don't mind just not vanilla, yuck can't stand vanilla!'

'How can you not stand vanilla? Vanilla is like, the best!' Shane looked genuinely shocked, I laughed and playfully shoved him, it back fired, and ended up with Shane and I on the floor laughing. I stood up and held my hand to Shane he picked it up and randomly hugged me. I hugged him back, when we pulled out of our embrace he said,

"I just felt like hugging!' I just laughed, and we carried on making our milkshakes.

Soon we were sitting down in the living room, talking about random stuff,

'So, where did you move from?' Shane asked me,

'Oh, I've always lived in New Jersey, I just moved south a bit so I could live with my best friend,'

'Oh, cool.'

'What about you, where did you move from?'

'Well, technically, from California, but I lived in Arizona for my childhood, and one day, I want to live there again.' I smiled,

'So, you never really thought of California as your hometown?'

'How did you know that?'

'I don't know, it's just the way you said about your town,' Shane laughed, and then we were in a silence.

'So where do you work?' Shane asked out of the blue,

'I work at Barney's burgers, and I have done since I was 16' I sighed,

'You make it sound as if you don't like working there!'

'That's because I don't!'

'Well, what job do you want to do?'

'It's stupid, it doesn't matter,'

'Come on, tell me!' Shane gave me puppy dog eyes, and trusts me; I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes!

'Uhh fine! I want to be in the music industry. Not to be famous, I want to share music with the world I want to set and example that people can follow, it's my dream,'

'Well, then why are you not following your dream?'

'I don't know, I just… I guess I don't have the confidence. I mean, Caitlyn says I write and sing really good songs, but I can't help but feel like she's just saying that!'

'Sing me something.' Shane stated,

'W…what?'

'I said; sing me something.'

'Like what?'

'One of your songs,'

'Umm, no I'm okay,'

'You're going to sing, now sing!' Shane said coming over to me,

'What if I don't?'

'Then I'll tickle it out of you!'

'Nope, I'm still not going to sing,' I protested, before I could even take in what Shane was doing, he lunged forward, and started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean I was being tickled! You _have _to laugh!

'Are you going to sing?' Shane asked, stopping tickling me for a moment,

'You see I would, but I need a piano!' I thought I had found the perfect excuse for not singing, but then Shane burst my bubble,

'I have a piano, you can use it, come on!' he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the sofa. He then took me into a room that I assumed was his music room. The piano was in the corner, he had 5 guitars, 3 acoustic and 2 electric, and he also had a set of drums.

I walked over to the piano and sat down, I felt Shane sit down next to me.

'Here goes nothing,' I whispered to myself.

I started playing the familiar tune that I had been working on lately, then, when the time came, I started singing.

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

'Yeah that's all I've got…' I said as I finished singing, I looked over at Shane, and saw that his face was expressionless.

'Uhh, Shane?' No reply.

'Oh gosh, it was terrible wasn't it!?' I began rambling, gosh. Shane hated my song!

'No! It was amazing! Really amazing I…' at the end, Shane jumped up and grabbed a guitar,

'Shane, what are you doing?' I asked bewildered.

'Writing.' He answered plainly,

'Writing what?'

'An amazing end to your song, obviously you don't have to use it but…'

'No I'd love to. Start writing boy!' Shane laughed and randomly hugged me again,

'I don't know why, I just like hugging you!' he stated. I laughed, and soon Shane was writing the end to my song, I can't wait to find out what it's like!

**Did you like it??**

**Please tell me! Criticism accepted.... NO DUH! Omj Honor Society moment :D**

**Maddie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii all :D Sorry for the lack of updates! Had writers block! Now, i'm pretty sure it's over! And Hiral (.Rockstarx) your birthday one-shot should be up on wednesday, again sorry for the delay!**

**So this is quite a short chapter, but I just had to put it up, as it has been forever! So please review, tell me what you think. Any ides on what could happen with anything and anyone? Lol**

**For those of you who live in England, and know who Jedward are, I have an announcement! I BOUGHT THEIR SINGLE! I know, I know, i'm a failure! :/ Lol :)**

**So go reaaad :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, never have and never will own CR, JB, DL, etc. etc. :P

* * *

**

'Okay so if we put a B flat here, instead of a G sharp, it should be perfect!' Shane rambled excitedly; I nodded, and swiftly changed the note. 'Okay let's play it again,' Shane said.

'Where from?' I asked,

'Umm…the chorus before I come in,'

'Okay…'

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (this is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

We finished the song looking at each other, and smiling like mad.

'That was, amazing!' Shane said breathlessly,

'Thank you Shane!' I whispered,

'That okay, it's turned out great, not that it wasn't but…'

'Hey, I know what you mean!' I broke Shane off.

I glanced at the clock at figured I should be heading home.

'Umm, I've got to go now,' I said quietly,

'Okay, uhh, I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, hey! Why don't you come over mine to meet my roommate and have dinner?'

Shane smiled, and nodded,

'Sure!'

Five minutes later, we were standing outside my front door,

'Okay, you two stay out here, I'll say 'well' really loud then you come in,'

Shane and Nate nodded. Turns out, as soon as Shane and I were about to leave, Nate Gray turned up for a surprise visit, to see Shane of course. He said he didn't mind coming round mine, so that is why I am now talking to an ex-popstar and a megabig-popstar.

The both nodded, and started to quietly chat about what was happening in their worlds.

I walked into the house and shouted,

'Cait! I'm home!' she rushed in front me, much like earlier, and said rather fast,

'What happened? Is he cute? Do I no him?'

'Well, he made me sing, we finished my song, he's fairly cute, wel thousands of teenage girls thought so, and possibly, you might know of him.'

'Huh? Girl I'm confused what's his name?'

'WELL! …' I said 'well' rather loudly, as that was he word they were supposed to enter to. I waited 10 seconds and neither had come through,

'WELL! ...' I shouted again, a bit louder this time. Caitlyn was looking at me as if I was crazy.

'Oh for god sake!' I walked to the door and opened it to find Shane and Nate arm wrestling,

'Guys!'

'Not now mum!' they said,

'Do I look like your mother?' they both looked up, and saw me. Nate smiled sheepishly and Shane said,

'No you don't, much hotter, sorry mummy, wherever you are!' I blushed and laughed,

'Come on guys, Caitlyn's probably getting worried. Both boys, or is it men now? Anyway, both men stood up and brushed themselves off, then followed me into the house. As they walked in, I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Cautlyn gob-smacked,

'Howw...man…it…is…Nate!' she stuttered. i looked at Shane as he said,

'And Shane! ' I laughed at him, and he looked over at me mock hurt,

'What you laughing at?' I just shook my head and carried on laughing. Shane walked over to me, with puppy dog eyes, and with his arms open,

'Hug?' he asked like a four year old. I laughed and hugged him, he held me tightly to his chest, and I'm pretty certain he was sniffing my hair.

'Okay, if you two are done, can you tell me what's going on?' Caitlyn asked. I blushed as I pulled away from Shane,

'Well, this is Shane and Nate!'

'Oh gosh, I never would have guessed that Mitchie! Why are they here?'

'Well, I bumped into Shane on the way to the store,'

'And what about Nate?'

'Nate, decided to surprise his brother with a visit, but it turned out his brother surprised him by going out of the house, for something other than milk or food!' Nate butted in.

'Oh right, so why are you _here_?' Caitlyn asked,

'Well, I invited Shane over for dinner, and Nate tagged along, is that okay?' I asked,

'What planet are you on Michelle!?' she asked,

'Uhh…well…'

'Of course I don't mind that they are here! We haven't made any new friends since we moved here! This is gonna be so fun!' I sighed in relief that Caitlyn hadn't gone ballistic about an ex-popstar and a megabig-popstar being in the house.

We decided to order an Indian, and pig out in front of the telle, while having a movie marathon. Both the boys stayed the night, as we all fell asleep around 1, while High School Musical was playing. Surprisingly, the boys had chosen that film…okay maybe they didn't but hey! They didn't object…much!

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!!!!!! :D**

**Maddie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :D I know this chapter is not the best, and is not very long, but I kinda decided I need to update more, so that is what i'll be doing. I'll be updating at least once a week, sometimes more. Just want to say, if you read this, please review, the more you review the more I update :) I take anonymous reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters :)**

**Follow me on twitter!**

**maddiebutler **

**:D

* * *

**

I woke up leaning on a really comfortable pillow. It was soft, but hard. And it was really warm and…moving. Why on earth is my pillow moving? I looked up to find that my 'pillow' was actually Shane's chest.

I looked around and noticed that Nate and Caitlyn weren't there they must have gone out. I was about to move when Shane's already death grip, tightened around me.

'You're not going, anywhere!' he whispered-ordered jokingly,

'But Shane!'

'But Shane what?'

'I don't know!' Shane chuckled at my useless argument,

'What time is it?' I asked,

'Uhh…10 past 10' Shane answered,

'Oh crap!' I stated sitting up abruptly,

'What?'

'I need to be at work in less than an hour,'

'Call in sick,'

'Why?'

'Because, you and I are going to have a 'get-to-know-each-other-even-more-while-at-the-zoo-day'

'A what?'

'We're going to the zoo, so just phone in sick,'

'Oh right, okay…'

So with that, I got my cell phone out, and phoned into work sick. They said it was fine, and that they hoped I felt better soon.

'Well that was easier than I thought!'

'What was?' Shane asked,

'They said it was fine!'

'Well, yes but they have to let you have sick days off, surely?'

'Yes, but they said when I started the job, that I couldn't take more than 3 days off sick every 2 months, and I've had 6 days off in the last 2 months!'

'How long have you been working there?'

'Umm…4 years,'

'Well, then I'm pretty certain they don't mind letting you have an extra day off!'

'Why do you say that?'

'Well, you've been there for 4 years, you must be one of there longest employees,'

'What are you trying to say?' I said, getting a bit peeved off with the way this conversation was going,

'Well, you've been there so long, since you were 16, maybe they're thinking you've been there too long,'

'Shane, I know I need to move from that job, but you know for 1) I don't have the confidence to follow my dreams and 2) the job pays the bills!'

'Mitch, look. I don't understand why you don't have any confidence, but your songs and your voice are amazing! You shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks, I don't,'

'Yes, well Shane, you're Shane Gray for crying out loud, everyone loves you!' I almost screamed, standing up and walking to the end of the kitchen.

'Mitchie! Just because I'm 'Shane Gray' doesn't mean I've always had confidence! You can't just assume that by my name!'

'Look, I'm sorry Shane, but I'm just fed up with people trying to push me into something that I can't do!'

'But you can do it Mitchie! Why can't you see that?'

'Because I can't do it Shane! END OF!' I screamed storming out the front door. It was only then that I realised I was crying. I can't beleiv Shane and I had gotten into a fight, over something so stupid. I was about to walk out of the front garden, when the strong arms, that I was beginning to become familiar to, wrapped around me,

'I'm sorry Mitch, it's just so frustrating!'

'What is Shane? What is?' I asked in hysterics,

'That you can't see how amazing your talent is!'

'But why is it so frustrating for you Shane?'

'To be honest Mitchie, I have no idea, I just want you to be happy,'

'I am happy Shane…' I mumbled, we both knew I wasn't happy,

'Really Mitch? Look me in the eyes, and tell me that,' I slowly looked up at Shane and saw his deep, dark brown eyes staring at me,

'I…I…I am…who am I kidding? I'm not happy, we both know that!' I said crying again, I looked down, until Shane lifted my head up.

'Mitch, come on, I'll help you live your dream, heck I might even be able to live mine at the same time!'

'But…I thought that you had already lived your dream?' I asked confused,

'Connect 3? Yeah it was awesome, being in a band with my brothers and everything, but I've always wanted to go solo, and sing my own sogns, not songs that you are forced to sing,'

'I never knew that…' I whispered softly,

'Not many people do, now come on, lets get to this zoo!'

I smiled lightly as Shane's mood changed. Shane then dragged me back into the house t get changed,

'Right, I'll meet you in the front garden in 20 minutes, I need to go to my house and get changed' he informed me, and he then proceeded to hug me. He reluctantly let go, and walked out the door backwards smiling. He then fell down the step that is outside the front door. I fell about laughing and then ran up to the door and said,

'Go get dressed Coco clown' grinning Shane threatened,

'You did not just say that!' I laughed, as Shane ran to his house to get changed, much like what I was going to do.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Now please, hit the review button below, if you haven't already!**

**Maddie x**


End file.
